


Brighter Than The Sun

by FangirlintheForest



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, F/M, Gen, Inspired by Tangled (2010), KaraMel, Tangled AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/pseuds/FangirlintheForest
Summary: A Karamel 'Tangled' AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be updating other works, but when I saw a GIFset of Karamel being compared to Flynn/Rapunzel I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Also, I haven't seen Tangled in forever and of course Netflix doesn't have it the ONE TIME I want to watch a cartoon, so basically this is me going off the Tangled Wikipedia page (lol) and from memory. I'm sorry if the details get mixed up or I get them wrong.
> 
> Finally, as this is an AU, I will be taking some creative liberties with the story line.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

This story starts out as all do, with the words: Once upon a time.

Once upon a time, there was a flower. Not just any flower, a flower imbued with the blessing of the Sun. It grew on a grassy clifftop overlooking the water, and was hidden from the eyes of men.

That is, until a woman named Astra found it.

This was not just any woman, this was the disgraced sister of Alura, Queen of the noble Kingdom of Krypton. 

Jealousy of her sister's crown raged through her veins and blackened her heart. Instead of sharing the healing gifts of the flower with the Kingdom, Astra hid it for herself, using the powers to keep her young, and youthful.

Years later, the Kingdom rejoices as King Zor-El and his wife Queen Alura announce the impending arrival of their baby, the future heir to the Crown and Kingdom.

Soon, however, the cheers turn to solemn silence and tears, as the Queen falls ill.

The King however, would not give up so easily. He had heard of the whisperings of the Sun-kissed flower with magical healing properties. Knowing he had nothing to lose, he sent out the royal guard to search high and low for the flower.

It took them days, but in the end they stumbled across the well-hidden plant.

As they marched away with their prize, Astra seethed, watching from a hiding spot. It had taken her toiling away mercilessly to learn the flower's secrets, the music that would unlock it's glowing healing properties as well as a clever way to hide it.

And of course the reason it would be gone was because of her sister.

There was simply no time for the court physicians to learn the secrets of the flower, so instead they brewed a cordial from its petals.

The Queen was healed and soon delivered a radiant baby girl, with hair that glowed gold like sunlight. They named her Kara, a name which means love. Everything was as it should be.

Astra hated them for it.

Sneaking into the palace in the dead of night, she took her revenge.

She finds it's hard to run while carrying an infant, but she still slipped away from the city and into the forest before anyone in the palace noticed the missing Princess.

When the King and Queen realized their daughter was missing, they sent out the guards to search the woods. As time went on they sent more soldiers in desperation, hoping and praying that Kara would be returned to them

It's soon became apparent it was a futile effort.

On what would be Kara's first birthday, they and the Kingdom sent glowing lanterns with the pattern of the sun into the night sky.

It's the next year that a deadly fire raged through the palace and suddenly the Kingdom was mourning not one, but three lives.

The regent takes the crown.

The newly crowned King Jeremiah and Queen Eliza still send the lanterns into the sky for the lost Princess, the rightful heir, on her birthday each year.

And so, the Kingdom waits.

Then, on what would be Kara's 18th birthday, fate plays its hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted thief Mon-El comes across a secret while escaping Kryptonian guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadpinkbouquet on Tumblr sent me a sweet ask wondering when I would be posting Chapter 2.
> 
> Here you go! :)

He breaths heavily, the thundering of hooves crashing through the silence of the forest.

He ducks through the trees. Leaves and branches claw at him from seemingly every direction so he slows down, darting behind a trunk for cover. A nearby shout alerts him to their presence, and it's way too close for his liking. Suddenly the guards are riding over the crest of a hill behind him and he catches a glimpse of the palace symbol on their saddles before turning and bolting deeper into the woods.

He hopes this heist was worth it.

He's done many less-than lawful 'jobs' in his life. But this...This is the one to shame them all.

It seemed straightforward: Climb the roof, lower down into the palace through the window, snatch the jewel-encrusted crown from right under the guard's noses, and sneak away undiscovered. Simple.

What wasn't supposed to happen was the guards noticing the missing crown before they had time to clear out of the city. He and his partners then fled to the woods in order to have some hope of losing them.

They say 'strength in numbers'.

Too bad he ditched them minutes ago.

Of course it was for good reason: the oafs had tried double crossing him. But he is Mon-El, famous thief, a wanted man in the kingdom of Krypton. It would take more than an excuse and faulty attempt at deceit to fool him.

He pats the leather satchel slung at his side. The sound of metal greets him and he grins. He can practically see the price it will fetch in front of him.

A neigh behind him in the distance tears him from his mind.

He needs to hide. Now.

He runs more and sees nowhere to hide. Backing up against a wall, he leans back....and falls through the vines?

He looks around at the dark space around him. It's not a wall, it's a cave. The foliage provides a perfect cover, and he holds his breath as the shadow of the Captain passes alertly by, riding his steed.

He lets it out as the shadow disappears, slowing his breath and relaxing as his muscles scream at him for pushing them maybe a bit too far this time. Now he just needs to find a way out.

The cave walls are dark, but not dreary. He can see light around a bend in the cave a few feet in the opposite direction.

Pushing himself off of the ground, he stands and cautiously makes his way forward.

What he finds at on the other side, however, is not what he expected.


End file.
